Red Rain
by akirademon
Summary: Summary is inside the first chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Red Rain.  
  
Author: akira*demon  
  
Summary: After sixteen years of finding the woman who betrayed him, a mafia Godfather finds that she gave birth to his heir. What happens when his enemies get wind of the information? What would he do to protect his only daughter? A bodyguard? Will a forbidden love bloom between the two or will his enemies get her?   
  
Special Meanings: 'Thinking.' "Talking." *** Scene Change.*** ^^^Time Change.^^^  
  
###Flashback###  
  
Author's Note: Please review at the end of every chapter if you like it, tell me what I did wrong, and if you want to read or know something about or in the story tell me.  
  
Warning: May contain sex, this story contains killing, mention of blood and gore, and sexual humor. Main character dies.  
  
Characters are:  
  
Blade Briefs.  
  
Occupation: Godfather of the Sayian Mafia.  
  
Nickname: Boss or lord.  
  
Gender: Male.  
  
Age: 42.  
  
Looks: Blue spiky hair, gray eyes, 5'9, medium built, and some visible wrinkles on his face.  
  
Personality: Kinda funny, serious when talking to other lords and when he wants to be, and kinda smart.  
  
Weapons: Guns and a bomb bird.  
  
Side: Sayian Mafia.  
  
Other: No information.  
  
Vegeta Oji.  
  
Occupation: Right-hand man of Blade.  
  
Nickname: Prince of Sayian Mafia.  
  
Gender: Male.  
  
Age: 23  
  
Looks: Black flame shaped hair, black eyes, 5'7, largely built, and always keeps a stone masked face.  
  
Personality: Serious, like a rock, and hard to get along with.  
  
Weapons: Guns and his strength.  
  
Side: Sayian Mafia.  
  
Other: Has the power to see people's past with a touch.   
  
Goku Tako.  
  
Occupation: Works for Blade.  
  
Nickname: Kakarot.  
  
Gender: Male.  
  
Age:23  
  
Looks: Black spiky hair that goes in very different ways, black eyes, 5'9, and kinda built.  
  
Personality: Goofy, easy to get along with, serious when need to be, and loves food.  
  
Weapon: Guns and strength.  
  
Side: Sayian Mafia  
  
No information.  
  
Chi Chi Meiwaku.  
  
Occupation: Cook and works for Blade.  
  
Nickname: Harpy.  
  
Gender: Female.  
  
Age: 20.  
  
Looks: Black hair in a bun always, black eyes, medium breast size, and 5'6.  
  
Personality: Gets mad at every little thing, loves to cook, and comes up with a lot of comebacks.  
  
Weapon: Guns, her voice, and her cooking.  
  
Side: Sayian Mafia.  
  
Other: No information.  
  
Yamcha Abunai.  
  
Occupation: Right-hand man of Lord Coolar..  
  
Nickname: Desert Rat.  
  
Gender: Male.  
  
Age: 29.  
  
Looks: Black hair, black eyes, scar one his face right side, small built.  
  
Personality: Thinks he's god gift to women, easily scared, and kinda serious.  
  
Weapon: Guns.  
  
Side: Coolar Mafia.   
  
Other: No information.  
  
Bulma (last name unknown.)  
  
Occupation: Unknown.  
  
Nickname: Unknown.  
  
Gender: Female.  
  
Age:18.  
  
Looks: Butt length blue hair, blue eyes, 5'6, large breast size, and long legs.  
  
Personality: Cares more about ours then herself, loves to build machines, smart, funny, and gets mad about some stuff.  
  
Weapon: Unknown .  
  
Side: Unknown.   
  
Other: Currently living at CC. Orphanage.  
  
Other characters: Krillin, Piccolo, Tein, Radditz, Turles, Bardock and Oolong are on the Sayian Mafia side.  
  
Other characters: Puar, Piccon, Zarbon, Dadorian, and Yajarobi are on Coolar Mafia. 


	2. Chapter 1

Story Title: Red Rain.  
  
Author: akira*demon  
  
Summary: After sixteen years of finding the woman who betrayed him, a mafia Godfather finds that she gave birth to his heir. What happens when his enemies get wind of the information? What would he do to protect his only daughter? A bodyguard? Will a forbidden love bloom between the two or will his enemies get her?   
  
Special Meanings: 'Thinking.' "Talking." *** Scene Change.*** ^^^Time Change.^^^  
  
###Flashback###  
  
Author's Note: Please review at the end of every chapter if you like it, tell me what I did wrong, and if you want to read or know something about or in the story tell me.  
  
Warning: May contain sex, this story contains killing, mention of blood and gore, and sexual humor. Main character dies.  
  
*** *** ^^^ ^^^  
  
He sat there looking out the window with a lonely tear running down his right cheek. A crack of thunder could be heard out of the night's sky, but it went unheard to the man at his desk. The blue headed man pick up the picture frame that lay broken on the desk. Blade ran a finger across her face leaving a red blood streak running down the frame onto the desk. 'Sixteen years.' He thought. 'Has it really been that long since I last saw her?' Another crack of lighting came upon the earth and lit the room. The weather matched the blue haired man's mood, sad and angry. Sad because his once love left him and angry because of what she did to him. Blade picked up the picture frame and chucked it against the wall.  
  
Akio, the beautiful blond woman who captured his heart then took it all way because of her selfish greed for men. Blade remembered the day he found her with his once right-hand man Kenji sixteen years ago. The same day she ran away after she had known the penalty for betraying the Godfather of the Sayian Mafia, death. Now sixteen years later he found her held up in some apartment fucking some guy she probably didn't know.  
  
Today she would die, Blade never goes back on a promise and the code of the Sayian Mafia. He got up and out the door. The creak of the door echoed through hallways, followed by a slam. Today was the pay back day.  
  
*** *** ^^^ ^^^  
  
  
  
They surround her. Guns pointed all over her. Akio looked everywhere for a place to hide but they wouldn't let her go. Her cries and pleas to be let go went unheard. The old looking blonde fell to the wet ground weeping. 'I don't want to die. I should have never betrayed him.' Akio thought.  
  
Footsteps could be heard behind her. Closing in on her like a hunter would do to a prey. Akio looked up and found her once lover glaring down at her. He pulled her to her feet and pointed a gun at her head.  
  
"You know the penalty for betraying me?" He asked his formal lover. Blade looked into her eyes and found sadness, hurt, betrayal, and something he couldn't place a finger on.  
  
"Yes, I do." The woman replied as she wipe a tear off her face.  
  
"Why did you betray me, Akio? I gave you everything you ever wanted." Blade asked with curiosity.  
  
"I... I didn't want to be the prefect little wife who didn't have a life of her own, and did nothing but agree to whatever her husband said and raised his heir." She answered.   
  
"Akio. You know I can not have kids. Why lie to me?" Blade lowered the gun a bit.  
  
"When you caught me with Kenji, I was trying to rid myself of a child that was growing in me." Akio heard gasped come from everyone around her. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Since you were not there I couldn't get rid of the baby without bringing harm to me. So I slept with Kenji, but it stayed alive. I gave birth fifteen years ago to a baby girl name Bulma." Blade gasped and dropped the gun into the water.  
  
"Why try to get rid of it? She was my only child." Blade asked enraged.  
  
"Because I didn't want a child. I wasn't ready for one. I never wanted a child Blade. You did. I didn't." Akio felt hot tears run down her cheek at the thought of the harm she brought to her child. "I gave birth to her then when she was six I gave her to an orphanage, I didn't have to money to support her."  
  
"You could have given her to me. Why didn't you?" Blade asked.  
  
"Because if I came back here I would have been dead. I didn't have the courage to come back to you, Blade." Akio wiped the tears away and thought about her blue haired daughter. Blade grabbed Akio by the shirt collar, feeling no emotions toward her.   
  
"Where is she? What have you down with her?" Blade yelled.  
  
"I don't know." She cried out of terror.  
  
"Tell me now. What have you done with her?" Blade calmed down a bit. "Tell me everything about her."  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Next chapter: Bulma meets her father.   
  
Akira -demon:: Tell me if you like it. Please review.   
  
Vegeta:: Yeah Review or I will come over to your house and give a talk to you.  
  
Akira- demon:: A talk?  
  
Vegeta:: Yeah a talk got a problem with it?  
  
Akira -demon:: No. *Gives Vegeta the how-stupid-can-you-be look.* 


End file.
